Petite mort
by Codzwallop
Summary: Une douleur insupportable, puis le néant...
1. Pieds et poings liés

Pieds et poings liés, bâillonnée et au bout du ponton.

"SAUTE !"

D'un regard désespéré, Alice implora une dernière fois son assassin. Ses larmes brulantes lui brouillaient la vue, son cœur battait à tout rompre.

"ALLER !"

Dans un sursaut de terreur, la jeune femme perdit l'équilibre et tomba à la renverse. Le lac n'était qu'à un mètre à peine, mais la chute lui parut durer une éternité à mesure que sa vie défilait dans son esprit tel un film qu'on rembobinait…

Un dernier sanglot désespéré puis le contact saisissant avec l'eau glaciale la ramena à la réalité. La vie était trop forte en elle et Alice se débattit aussi sauvagement qu'elle le put avec ses liens. Mais l'eau lui engourdissait déjà les doigts, les jambes. Et l'air lui manquait…

Soudain, elle n'en puit plus, l'eau avait forcé un passage dans ses narines, vers ses poumons. Sa vision s'obscurcit, les rayons du soleil s'éloignant tandis qu'elle s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs. Des spasmes la parcoururent, douloureux mais aussi libérateurs… puis le néant l'envahit.


	2. Mut par la peur

Laurence se fit aussi discret que possible, évitant de faire craquer les planches de bois du ponton.

L'assassin d'Alice, un sourire satisfait et un air à la limite de la contemplation, admirait le corps de la jeune femme qui s'enfonçait lentement dans le lac, ses spasmes incontrôlables craquant la surface de l'eau.

La saveur terriblement amère du dégoût envahit les sens du commissaire. Aveuglé par une haine sans nom, il ne fit plus attention aux bruits de ses pas.

L'assassin l'entendit alors et tourna la tête. Trop tard. Laurence lui assena un violent coup sur le crâne. L'homme gisait à présent sur les planches, assommé, en sang. Mais c'était le dernier de ses soucis.

"ALICE ! cria Laurence. La situation devait-elle être à ce point désespérée, chaque fois, pour qu'il daigne prononcer le prénom de la jeune femme ?"

Mut par la peur de perdre Alice, pour de bon, il plongea à son tour dans les eaux sombres et glacées. Il était difficile d'y voir, une fois sous la surface, mais par chance - s'il on veut, les rayons du soleil se réfractaient dans l'onde et là, à quelque distance, capturèrent un reflet orangé. Reconnaissant les cheveux d'Alice, Laurence fonça vers elle et la tira vers lui.

Usant d'un rocher pour se donner de l'élan, il donna un coup de pied et nagea jusqu'à la surface.


	3. Tellement bleu, tellement froid

L'air s'engouffra dans ses poumons, il grelottait de froid mais trouva la force de tirer Alice vers la berge.

Une fois hors de l'eau, elle n'était plus qu'un corps, tellement bleu, tellement froid…

À la différence de Laurence, aucun frisson ne la parcourait plus.

Le commissaire devait mettre ses craintes de côté pour l'instant, et agir. Il se concentra donc sur la réanimation, déboutonnant le manteau d'Alice aussi vite que ses doigts engourdis le lui permettaient. Une main sous le cou de la jeune femme, il lui ôta le bâillon, lui insuffla de l'air puis commença un massage cardiaque.

Cela allait sans doute lui briser quelques côtes, mais si Alice lui revenait en vie, cela en valait la peine.

Malgré tous ses efforts, cependant, Laurence n'obtint aucune réaction. Des larmes lui vinrent soudain, sa gorge se serra douloureusement, reflet écœurant de son chagrin, de sa peur.

"Alice..., murmura-t-il, Oh Alice…"

Une dernière insufflation, tel un baiser d'adieu, une dernière salve de massage…


	4. Soubresaut macabre

Les yeux mi-clos, Laurence implora le ciel en silence. Était-ce la fin ? Devait-il perdre toutes les femmes qu'il aimait ?

Non. Impossible.

Et comme pour lui répondre, dans un soubresaut macabre, Alice revint à la vie, toussant et crachant l'eau qui avait envahi ses poumons et son estomac.

Laurence n'en revenait pas. Il remercia quiconque pouvait l'entendre Là-haut.

D'un geste tendre, il passa une main sous la nuque d'Alice pour l'aider à rejeter cette eau de mort qui avait bien failli lui prendre la vie.

Enfin, alors que la jeune femme peinait encore à respirer, bien grelottante à présent, elle se sentit soulevée puis serrée par les bras de son sauveur.

"Laurence…, parvint-elle à prononcer dans un soupir ; des sanglots craquaient sa voix."

Elle se serra contre le commissaire malgré les liens qui l'entravaient encore. Elle était en vie.


End file.
